Medieval Love
by Return From the Ashes
Summary: Peach goes back in time to the medieval days and finds out Mario loves Daisy. Can she switch things around? Please read and review this is my first fic!
1. The Time Machine

Medieval Love

By: Kendra and Rebecca Yoder

Chapter 1 – The Time Machine

It all started at Bowser's castle. Once again Bowser, the Koopa King, is completely devastated over not having Princess Peach's love, even after many attempts. So to fill his void, he has created a time machine to go back in time and start over with Peach so she would never even meet Mario, whom she loves. Bowser was working on his time machine when his son, Bowser Jr., comes in and interrupts.

"Hi dad, watcha doin'?" he asked.

"I'm working on a time machine so I can go back in time and change the past and win Peach over!" Bowser replied.

"For once that seems logical, accept for one thing." said Bowser Jr.

"What's that son?"

"Time machines were never invented! They're just a myth! How do you expect to actually go back in time and change the past? I mean, it's a nice dream dad, but aren't you going a little too far this time?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Son, if I know one thing, it's that I will end that myth today! I will create the ultimate time machine and no one's gonna stop me! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Bowser laughed.

"Whatever dad, I'll just wait in my room until it happens."

Bowser Jr. left his dad and went to his room. Bowser continued to work on the time machine and surprisingly, he was done within two weeks.

"Finally, it's done!" Bowser screamed at the top of his lungs.

It was in the middle of the night so Bowser Jr. came down to find out what his dad was yelling about.

"What is it now, dad?" Bowser Jr. asked, yawning.

"I finished it, son!"

"Finished what?"

"The time machine! I broke the myth! In your face!"

"Did you even test it yet?"

"Well, no, but Peach will!"

"Okay, so you're telling me that you woke me up just to tell me that this stupid piece of crap is done? Couldn't you've waited until the morning?"

"No way! And it is not a piece of crap! It is the solution to my problems!" Bowser said.

"I can see your problems dad, really. Trust me on that one." said Bowser Jr.

"All Peach has to do is get in it and push the button that says 'push'. It is already programmed so that she will fall in love with me!"

"How do you know that if you didn't test it yet?"

"Because, well…I know things. Anyway, when she comes back, she'll love me!"

"I doubt it will work dad, no offense."

"None taken!" said Bowser.

"Well, if you're done blabbing, can you take us to Happy Koopa Pizza Place? I'm starving!"

"After I deliver this thing to Peach. Then we can have a brunch!"

"Wasting time…" Bowser Jr. said under his breath.

"I heard that!" said Bowser.

Bowser and all of his koopalings got into his overly sized koopa car. They drove to Peach's castle and dropped it off at the front gate. There were no Toads on guard duty, but it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

"My plan is already in motion!" Bowser said. "Now, off to Happy Koopa Pizza Place!"


	2. The Package

Chapter 2 – The Package

As Bowser left the castle, Peach returned from her morning walk. As she came up to the front gate she saw a large package.

"Oh! A package! I wonder who it's from." Peach said.

Peach read the tag that was attached to the package. It read:

Dear Peach,

I left this gift for you. I hope you enjoy it.

Mario

"Aw, that's sweet!" said Peach. "I better get it inside. Oh Toads!"

Ten Toads answered Peach's call and came to take the package inside.

Once they got it in, Peach took off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and out fell a tiny piece of paper that read: Instructions – push the red button.

"Well that seems simple enough. This thing sure is big. I wonder what it is, Mario didn't exactly tell me. I guess it is a surprise."

Peach found the door and opened it. She went inside and closed the door. She found the red button and pushed it. Suddenly she felt weightless.

"Maybe I'm in outer space!" Peach said. "He must've given me a rocket!"

Then suddenly it stopped, having no idea this was all Bowser's plan. Or was it?

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to make the next one longer. Also on the first chapter I put by me and my sister because she helped me. Anyway please read and review. This is my first fic!


	3. Medieval Peach

Chapter 3 – Medieval Peach

Peach cautiously opened the door and stepped outside. But what she saw was not anything like the Mushroom Kingdom. She was in the Medieval times! Peach was stunned and had no clue where she was. Then she looked down at herself only to find herself dressed rags and no crown on her head.

"What happened!?! I look hideous! I'm dressed rags and I look like a peasant! What went wrong with the gift? I better go look around and ask for directions."

Peach walked around the village, more bewildered with every step.

"What is with this place? Everything is so old fashioned!" Peach questioned.

Peach continued looking around the village until she spotted a familiar friend.

"Daisy's here too? Good, then I can ask her where we are."

Peach ran over to Daisy.

"Daisy! Daisy! Where am I? And what's happened to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Hey! How do you know my name? And who are you? This is Mushroom Valley!" Daisy replied.

"What? Daisy! Snap out of it! Why are we hideously dressed?"

"Excuse me? I'm just a peasant! Not a richie girl! What's wrong with you?"

"But this is so much different! I'm supposed to live in the castle! I'm Princess Peach!"

"The only people who live in castles around here are King Mario and Prince Luigi. I even work at the castle for them. I'm here running some errands." Daisy said.

"What! This can't be happening? Daisy! What year is it?"

"It's 1496! Stop asking questions!"

"Ah! I'm in the Medieval times! That thing must've been some time machine or something!"

"Wow! You're from the future! That's why you're so dumb!" said Daisy.

"Hey I can't help it! I'm not used to this place!" said Peach.

"Well if you're going to stay, you should probably get a job. You can work at the palace with me! They will be hiring soon!"

"Work! I haven't worked a day in my life! I'm a Princess, remember?" said Peach.

"Well you're a peasant now, so you need to make money. And the only way to do that is to get a job."

"Ok fine. I have done a couple chores from time to time."

So peasant Daisy took Peach to the castle.

"Master Mario! I have finished the errands and have brought a friend who would like a job here!" said Daisy.

"What can she do? She's just a clumsy peasant!" said Mario.

"Hey!" Peach said.

"Oh but Master Mario! I am a peasant too and you accepted me!"

"Very well. As long as she can clean when I say clean." Mario said.

"Oh I can clean!" Peach said.

"Good. And from now on you call me Master Mario. Got it?"

"Um, okay."

"You can stay in Daisy's room with her. You don't mind, do you Daisy?"

"No." Daisy replied.

"You start tomorrow, uh…what's your name?"

"Peach," she said.

"Peach! What a name. Okay Peach you start tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I told you to call me Master Mario!"

"Oh, sorry, Master Mario." Peach said nervously.

Peach and Daisy went to their room.

"Daisy! I don't get this! Master Mario? Where I live Mario is just a plumber and I'm the royal! And so are you! Mario is really sweet where I'm from, he's my boyfriend, and he's not mean! Luigi is you're boyfriend and you said he was a prince?" Peach asked.

"I can't believe it! In the future I'm royal and Prince Luigi's my boyfriend! And Master Mario is actually nice – and a plumber? That's shocking. But I don't blame me for liking Prince Luigi – he has the dreamiest eyes!" Daisy said.

"So I'm guessing you like this guy?" asked Peach.

"Oh yes! He loves me too, but the problem is Master Mario. He also likes me and because he is older he has power over Luigi. You see, Luigi is his brother, but Master Mario is so mean to him that he named him 'Prince' instead of 'King'. But he really has the same power as Master Mario, he just pushes Luigi around. But Luigi isn't mean – that's what I like about him." Daisy replied.

"Well I better get to sleep if I have to do chores tomorrow. Goodnight Daisy!"

"Goodnight Peach!"

Peach and Daisy went to sleep, awaiting the day ahead of them.

**Author's Note: If you're wondering I didn't make them talk like medieval people becasuse it would be too much work. Anyway please read and review!**


	4. First Day

Chapter 4 – First Day

Peach and Daisy woke up early the next morning, although Peach wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Why do we have to get up so early? The sun isn't even up!" Peach said sleepily.

"You will have to get used to it. We do it every morning. I usually get up and wash the upstairs windows, but I don't know what Master Mario will have you do." Daisy replied. "You can't ask him because he's still sleeping, so for today you can help me with my job."

"Okay," Peach said, still trying to crawl out of bed.

Daisy and Peach got right to work. (They don't have to get dressed because the only have one dress each.) Daisy showed Peach where everything was and how to wash windows. Peach was a little hesitant and first, because she wasn't used to getting dirty (except for when she used to play sports).

"Wow these are big windows," Peach commented. "How long is it going to take to do this?"

"It usually takes me two hours, but with you helping, it will probably take about and hour and thirty minutes." Daisy said.

"An hour and thirty minutes! I can't work for that long!" Peach said.

"Well you have to, or you'll be fired. Literally."

"Literally? You mean he'll throw me in a furnace? Ah! I'll never survive here!"

"Just calm down. Follow me and you'll be fine." Daisy assured.

They worked for a long time. Peach was getting tired of washing windows.

"When does Master Mario going to get up? Twelve o'clock?" Peach asked.

"Actually, yes!"

"What? And what time is it now?"

"It's seven."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Now it's time for the peasants to eat breakfast. I hope you like peasant soup!" said Daisy.

"What! Can't we have caviar?"

"Nope! We have peasant soup everyday every meal!"

"Fine! It can't be that bad." Peach said.

After they ate the peasant soup, Peach felt like she was going to puke.

"Ah! That was terrible! What was in that soup?" Peach asked.

"Snails and dead leaves! Delicious!" said Daisy.

"Oh thanks! That makes it even more appetizing! So now what?"

"Prince Luigi should be getting up pretty soon. Now we have to make his breakfast."

"So does he get caviar?"

"Nope, he gets whatever he wants!"

"Maybe you should cook the food and I serve it. I'm a baker, not a cook."

"Fine. Go take his order."

"What am I, a waitress? Oh wait, don't answer that. I'll go."

Peach went out to the royal dining room. She saw Prince Luigi.

"Hi! I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Luigi asked.

"I'm Peach. I'm new here."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I'll take my regular."

"Okay, I'll be right back with that."

Peach went back to Daisy.

"He says he wants his regular. What's his regular?"

"A leg of mutton." Daisy replied.

"Okay you make that."

Daisy quickly prepared the leg of mutton.

"It's ready! Can I take it out? I want to see Luigi!" Daisy said dreamily.

"Fine! But I get your tip!" Peach said.

"We don't get tips."

"Fine, just go serve it."

Daisy went out to Luigi. She stared at him for the longest time.

"Uh, hi?" said Luigi.

"Hi…Prince…Luigi…uh, here you go! Enjoy!" Daisy said.

Luigi wondered what was wrong with Daisy. She ran back into the kitchen.

Please read and review!


	5. Rise and Shine, Master Mario!

Rise and Shine, Master Mario!

It took forever for Master Mario to wake up. Since Master Mario always had his regular leg of mutton, they prepared it for him earlier and just kept it warm.

Master Mario sighed.

"I'm so tired! I got up so early! I wanted to sleep in but I got up to give you chores!" said Master Mario.

"Early! You think you got up early? It's almost three o'clock! You call _that_ early!?!" Peach burst out.

"Yes, yes I do!" said Master Mario.

"Anyway…" said Daisy. "We have your breakfast prepared – a leg of mutton!"

"It's almost dinner…" Peach said under her breath.

"Thank you, peasant Daisy. Now that I'm awake I can give you some chores! Peasant Daisy, you wash the walls! And peasant Peach, you wash my feet!" said Master Mario.

"Wash your feet! Why would I wash your feet?" Peach demanded.

"Because one, I pay you. And two, I can banish you. Now, wash my feet!"

"Fine!" said Peach, disgusted.

"Oh yes! Dufus Kong! Come here!" said Master Mario.

DK, one of the guards, came over.

"It's Donkey Kong!" he said.

"Yeah, whatever. I need entertainment. Send in the royal jesters."

"As you wish, Master Mario." said DK. He clapped his hands twice and in came the two royal jesters, Wario and Waluigi.

"Okay, entertain me you two."

Wario and Waluigi started bouncing around, telling stupid poems and jokes to the King to try and entertain him.

"Well Master Mario," said Wario, "we'll take our tip now!"

Wario grabbed Master Mario's leg of mutton and ate it in two seconds.

"Guards! Banish him!"

DK came over and threw Wario out the window.

"Ah!" Wario shrieked like a girl as he was thrown out the window. Waluigi just stood there. There was and awkward silence.

"You know what, just banish him too." said Master Mario.

"But I didn't do anythi-ah!" Waluigi screamed like a girl.

There was another silence.

"Well, they're dead." said Daisy.

Outside, Wario and Waluigi fell into a cornfield and exploded. Yoshi, the mini dragon, was taking a walk and saw them explode.

"Oh that's just nice." Yoshi said.

Birdo, the royal messenger, saw the explosion also and went to tell Master Mario.

"Now you two, get to work!" said Master Mario.

"Master Mario!" cried Birdo.

"What do you want now?"

"Okay one, the two royal jesters just exploded in the cornfield."

"I know that I just banished them!"

"Oh. And the second thing is I just got this letter from Lord Bowser from the Koopa Kingdom!" Birdo reported.

"Oh great. What does he want now?"

Birdo handed the letter to Mario. It said:

_King Mario,_

_To make a long story short, I am coming to attack your kingdom unless you hand over Peasant Daisy. I will give you a week and if Daisy isn't in my castle, say goodbye to your puny kingdom! Bwahahahaha!_

_King Bowser_

"Oh no!" said Daisy.

"Oh great, Bowser's in this dimension too." Peach said to herself.

"Don't worry Peasant Daisy, I will never give you to that pathetic turtle!" said Master Mario.

"But what about the kingdom?" asked Daisy.

"I'll send out the troops. DK! Signal the troops!"

"As you wish, Master Mario." said DK.

DK let out a screech and a mixture of monkeys, apes and toads answered to the call.

"Troops, we need protection! Lord Bowser is coming in a week to kidnap Peasant Daisy and you better be ready to attack!"

"We'll set up and alliance with the Beanbean Kingdom." said Diddy Kong, the lead trooper.

"Good," said Mario, "we don't want to lose again and have to go to the Koopa Kingdom to track down Daisy. That's all."

The troops left the throneroom. After a few minutes Prince Luigi came in.

"Um, hi everybody…" said Luigi shyly.

"LUIGI! What are you doing in here at 3:00!?! I thought I told you NOT to come in my throneroom between 1:00 and 4:00!" said Master Mario.

"Um, but-"

"Yes?"

"Uh, I just wanted to know if there's anything I can do to help with the battle…"

"As a matter of fact, you can Luigi! Jump out of window!"

"But I'm scared of heights!"

"Silence brother! You will do what I say or die! Either way, you die!" said Master Mario.

Then Luigi ran out of the room crying.

"Prince Luigi! Wait!" said Daisy.

"Don't bother with him Daisy. He's pathetic." said Mario.

"Master Mario! How could you be so mean to your own brother?" asked Daisy.

"Because, as I may have mentioned, I have more power than him! Now get to work, peasants!"


	6. At the Koopa Castle

Chapter 6 – At the Koopa Castle

"Bwahahahahahaha! At last! King Mario has no way to get out of this one! Peasant Daisy will be mine!" exclaimed King Bowser.

"Yeah, good one, pops!" said Prince Bowser Jr.

"What did I tell you about calling me pops?" Bowser asked his son.

"Um…nothing. Oh oh wait I got it! That it makes you feel old!"

Bowser gave him a glare. Then at that moment Kamek, King Bowser's royal advisor, came in the room.

"Kamek! What are you doing in here? I never ordered advisement!" Bowser scolded.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I have received an important message from my crystal ball." Kamek quickly commented.

"Your crystal ball!?! You interrupted my son's lecture for your crystal ball? What, can you tell the future or something?" Bowser yelled at him.

"But, my King! This message is important! It may affect the battle we are about to have with the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Lemme see," said Bowser.

All three glanced into the crystal ball. They saw Master Mario's castle and all the peasants working in the throneroom.

"There's my peasant Daisy, looking as beautiful as ever!" said King Bowser.

"Yes, but look closely. There is a new girl that you might be quite fond of." replied Kamek.

"Who? You mean that filthy girl in pink rags? She's pathetic! Just look at her-she just tripped over the water bucket!"

"I think she's pretty!" said Bowser Jr.

"Jr.! When did I ever let you into this converstation?"

"Uh, I'm your son!"

"So? I have six other sons! And one daughter. And they're all older than you! Why soon Ludwig will become King! Unfortunetly."

"But King dad…"

"No buts! Or I'll have yours!"

Bowser Jr. made whimpery face and walked away.

"Kamek, if you ever bother to show me anymore of this crap, I'll have you banished!" said Bowser.

"As you wish, your highness." Then Kamek left the room.

Bowser Jr. made it up to his room, where all the other royal Koopalings were spending their time. Bowser Jr. was about to do something that made the other Koopalings wonder.

"Jr., what are you up to now?" asked Lemmy.

"I'm traveling to the Mushroom Kingdom to bring back our mama!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Yeah! Mama Daisy!" everyone yelled.

"No! It's not Mama Daisy! It's another girl I saw through Kamek's crystal ball!"

"Do you even know her name?" asked Wendy.

"Um, well…no. But I'm gonna find out!"

"Oh no you aren't!" said Ludwig. "You're staying right here where King dad told you to be."

"You're not the boss of me!" Jr. shot back.

"Uh, yes I am. I'm the oldest."

"Stop bragging Ludwig! You're gonna be the first one to die anyway!" said Roy.

"What do you kids know anyway? I have talent!" said Ludwig.

"What? Playing the piano?" asked Larry.

"Well what accomplishments have you made? Playing video games?"

"Burping my ABC's!" said Morton.

"That doesn't count!" said Ludwig.

"Then what does?" asked Iggy.

"Hey-where's Jr.?" asked Larry.

"Jr.? Jr.?" everyone called.

Little did they know, he was already heading off to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I'll show them I can do it! And King Pops!" pouted Bowser Jr. as he walked down the path to the Mushroom Village…


End file.
